Dantana One Shots
by Smashley3524
Summary: Dantana Sexy times. ;) Not for children. Lol


Dantana one shots

THESE ARE GOING TO START OUT OF NOWHERE LOL JUST SAYIN

On her way to Santana, Rachel and Kurt's apartment, Dani memorizes her lines to the song she wrote about Santana that she wants to perform with Kurt's new band. Once she gets there, she knocks on the door, not wanting to interupt anything and Santana answers. "Hey, Dani! Kurt and Rachel went to pick up Starchild. His car broke down so it's just you and me till they get back." She smiled at Dani and Dani smiled back. She'd never really had any alone time with Santana since they started dating. They went inside and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Tana, i know this is a weird thing to ask but i kinda wrote something that i wanted to suggest to Kurt to have the band play... I kinda wrote it based on a certain someone so it'll hurt my feelings if he hates it so Would you mind if i sang it to you first? Get your opinion on it?"

Santana smiled a giant smile. Not only did she love when Dani called her 'Tana' but she absolutely adored her voice. "I would love that."

Dani picked up her guitar and played softly and with an angelic essance in her voice, she sang,

"Before I fall too fast Kiss me quick but make it last So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow Let the future pass and don't let go But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing You've got me smiling in my sleep"

Dani never looked away from Santana's eyes while she sang every word to her. Santana never blinked. She could feel every word Dani sang, in her heart. Dani didn't have to tell her the song was about her as she kept singing,

"See this heart won't settle down Like a child running scared from a clown I'm terrified of what you do My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe Even though you're far from suffocating me I can't set my hopes too high 'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling So please don't catch me"

Dani closed her eyes during this part. Her and Santana had talked briefly about her past and the abusive people that came with it. Santana knew Dani was scared of falling in love; Always said she never wanted to be caught, if she fell in love.

Santana put her hand on Dani's leg to let her know she wasn't leaving as Dani continued,

"So now you see why I'm scared I can't open up my heart without a care But here I go, It's what I feel And for the first time in my life I know it's real"

Santana's heart melted as Dani sang with all her heart at the last sentence of the song,

"If this is love please don't break me I'm giving up so, just... catch, me"

Santana's eyes were watering and Dani looked up at her and said, "Aw, baby, i didn't mean to make you cry, i-" Her sentence was cut off as Santana interupted, "Can i borrow your guitar for a second?" She said as she picked it up, not really asking.

Dani looked at her confused, "Um, okay? I'm confused, did you like it, or..." Santana propped Dani's guitar up against the wall and practically ran back to the couch where Dani was sitting. "Do me a favor, babe? Lay down." Dani was confused but she laid down.

As soon as she laid back, Santana stradled her and leaned down to kiss her. This wasn't an ordinary kiss between the two, it was filled with more love and more lust at the moment than Dani had ever felt. Their lips crashed and parted just to crash back together. Santana bit down on Dani's lower lip, earning a soft moan. Dani's moans were so beautiful to Santana, she wanted to hear only that for the rest of her life.

"I love you, Dani... With every piece of me."

Dani opened her mouth to reply and her words turned into a moan as Santana stuck her tongue in her mouth. Dani knew Santana was a romantic at heart and she loved how much her song touched her. She meant every word. But at the moment the only thing she could think about was Santana as she moved up and down Dani's body, creating the friction she's wanted from the first day they met.

Santana's hands moved up Dani's stomach to her breasts and Dani sighed and played with the bottom of Santana's shirt. As she lifted it off, she froze. She was even more perfect than she'd imagined. From her perfectly toned abs to her sexy full breasts, Dani felt her heart skip a beat.

Santana smiled at Dani's eyes on her body and said "Your turn. Shirt. Off. Now."  
Dani loved how demanding the brunette got and she lifted her shirt over her head. Santana gasped at the perfect woman under her and couldn't believe her luck. She quickly kissed the top of Dani's breasts, unable to wait any longer. She kissed softly as her fingers traced the outline of Dani's bra.

Dani bit her lip at all the emotions and feelings going on in her head right now. Santana pulled the top of Dani's bra down, revealing her breast. She licked around her hardening nipple and Dani threw her head back in pleasure.

Santana smiled and gently bit down on her nipple. If Dani thought she was enjoying herself now, then she was in for a treat. Santana breathed in Dani's smell and sucked on her nipple leaving a mark that Dani really enjoyed. She moved her hand slowly down Dani's stomach to the top of her pants and ran her finger slowly along the bottom of Dani's stomach, sending shivers down her spine and Santana smiled.

Santana thought this would be a good time to bring up a class she wanted to take with Dani. "Honey, there's this acting class."

She crawled her fingers slowly under Dani's jeans and under her panties. She slowly started cirling Dani's clit and Dani's breath quickened.

"Baby, you're so wet." Santana smiled and Dani blushed, unable to form words. Dani's hands roamed her girlfriends breasts and kissed her neck where she knew Santana liked. Santana sighed into Dani's lips on her neck and continued, "it's not free but i'll pay for you. I know you aren't into acting and you hate the people but i really want this..." She ran her finger down, teasing Dani's entrence.

Dani bit her lip and tried to sound patient and not protest to what Santana was suggesting, "Baby girl," she breathed, "don't be a tease. I want you. So what do you want?"

Santana smiled, "I want you to come... And i want you to cum"

She pushed a finger into the breathtaking girls' pussy and Dani let out a loud moan. Santana pumped slowly in and out, wanting to drag out Dani's pleasure. Dani breathed faster in Santana's ear and she smiled. Dani breathed, "Not fair..."

Santana used her thumb to rub Dani's clit as she pumped faster in and out of her pussy. Biting down on Dani's nipple, rubbing her clit and fingering her pussy; Dani's head was going to explode but that wasn't the only thing ready to explode.

"Holy sh- ahhhhhhh.. Baby girl, you're amazing" Dani moaned into her girlfriend's ear. Dani was so beautiful and perfect, Santana was sure she could cum by just watching her. She knew what Dani needed to push her over the edge and she added a finger.

"Oh my , holy, Baby!" Dani moaned "I'm so close."  
Santana pumped faster and harder in and out of Dani's pussy and rubber her clit faster and faster. Dani moaned in her ear and it only made Santana pump faster.

"Don't stop. Wow!" Santana felt her girlfriend's walls tighten and knew she was close. To throw her overboard, Santana bit down on Dani's nipple and Dani screamed in pleasure.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Santana pinched Dani's other nipple with her free hand and bit down on her lower lip.

Dani arched her back and screamed, "I'm cuming! TANA" Santana smiled thrusting as fast as she could in her girlfriend's pussy. Once she screamed, Santana giggled and slowed down. Dani rode Santana's fingers, slowly coming down and she sighed. The brunette pulled her fingers out and up to her mouth, licking every bit of her beautiful girlfriend's juices off her fingers. Dani bit her lip watching her. She'd never been on such a high in her life.

Santana smiled down at Dani and said "So is that a yes?"  
Dani laughed, "You know i hate actors, i've been down that road before, but i'd walk through fire for you. So i'll be there by your side" Then she mumbled "for the rest of my life."

Santana was able to barely make out what she said but when she figured it out, her smile beamed. She leaned down and kissed Dani deeply and softly. As she pulled away she whispered, "forever."

\  
SO I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT SMUT BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THIS. LEAVE ME A COMMENT, TELL ME IF IT WAS ANY GOOD AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THESE ONE SHOTS. ALSO, LEAVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR A NEW CH. THANKS! 


End file.
